


Sunshine

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun wished it could shine as brightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Nothing in the entire world compared to the sunny, glowy feeling of waking up next to his Skipper. They'd been together nearly two months, and while Martin had slowly grown easier and more relaxed with Arthur, he was never as serene as he was in sleep. Especially in the morning, on their days off.

This morning was especially lovely, with the sunlight positively dripping down from the skylight, and from the two large windows set into the wall. It fell upon the pair, legs tangled together, and gilded them. It lent a particularly lovely golden sheen to Martin's pale skin, turning him into something infinitely precious. It danced along the planes and angles of his face, softening it and turning his eyelashes to spun threads of light. It glittered through every strand of hair, lighting it up from within, wreathing his beautiful face with flames. It drifted along the bit of skin shining through the thin hair at the top of his head, touching it kindly in the way Arthur so loved to do.

Arthur always thought that Martin was handsome, but he was never so beautiful as when he was when gilded with sunlight on a lazy morning.

He slipped out of bed slowly and carefully so as not to wake his captain. He put on his pyjamas and socks, whispering out the door and to the kitchen.

He loved the arrangement he had with his mum. He only had to say that he had a date with Martin, something as innocent as a visit to the park (complete with a football to kick around), and she would make a date with Herc and stay over at his house. It worked out perfectly for everyone.

He put the coffee on and set himself in front of the hob. He knew how Martin liked his eggs, and what hearty things to pair with it. It wasn't the sort of culinary adventure he liked, but he did love cooking things that he knew Martin would enjoy.

Eventually, he heard the quiet rustling sounds of Skip getting up and smiled to himself. Two months in, and he still felt a thrill of _new_ whenever he thought of or saw Skipper. The L word was tucked away in his mouth and heart, something precious that would come falling out sooner rather than later. Even if Martin didn't feel the same way yet, he should know. He should know just how deeply Arthur cared.

"Morning, Arthur," Skip said, smiling and yawning and heading his way all at the same time. Arthur grinned and held up the spatula in greeting.

"I hope you're hungry, Skip, I've got a whole fry-up for you."

Martin kissed his boyfriend on the back of the neck before going to sit at the table. Arthur's skin prickled and danced with the memory of the kiss and the coolness of the air smoothing over it, like forgetting. Except if Martin left a mark whenever he kissed Arthur, no bit of his skin would be clear. It was lovely, being worshipped by that mouth, even if it was a small little touch like morning kisses to the back of the neck.

"You spoil me, Arthur," Skip said from the table, still smiling.

After a while, they were seated across from each other, plates laden with food and mugs brimming with hot, dark coffee. That same golden sunlight slanted into the kitchen as well, lending it a nearly dreamlike quality. This was so easy and domestic and perfect. Arthur had no idea how he'd gotten to be so lucky. Martin was perfect for him. Not in the way that put him on a pedestal or anything, Arthur could be realistic, but in a bodies-fitting-perfectly-together-when-they-cuddle sort of way. It was the little things that highlighted how nicely suited they were for each other. It was golden mornings with a laughing Skip and a fry-up and coffee.

"I love you," Arthur said softly as he watched Martin grin at the story he'd just told about the hamster and the gardener.

At the three tiny, enormous words, Martin looked up. He looked...unsteady. The smile fell a bit, but a blush covered his cheeks, clashing beautifully with his hair. And then, wonder of wonders, the smile returned. Not full-force, but bigger, impossibly big. Like a slice of the sun fighting to fit on his face. He was radiant, a golden, molten thing. He was perfect.

"I love you too, Arthur."

And there it was. The big, scary, defining moment, broken down into seven little words over breakfast and coffee and smiles.

And he could feel it, deep in his bones, in the little corners of his heart that were dusted over and draped with cobwebs, that he'd found someone to keep. Someone to call his own, and someone who could do the same.

The sun wished it could shine as brightly as them, but in reality, nothing ever could.


End file.
